


All Was Quiet

by moggcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Angst, Death, Edwardian Period, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Historical References, Near Death Experiences, RMS Titanic, Titanic References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, who will live??? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moggcat/pseuds/moggcat
Summary: a simple hux x reader but set on the titanic because i'm a history freak & massive massive titanic fan & i always try to do something special for the anniversary <3
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Original Character(s), Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 23





	1. April 10th, 1912

As maid and consort to Lady Leia Organa, you’d been on many ships before, but nothing like this. Nothing prepared you for the luxury, the scale, the sheer grandness of the RMS Titanic.

You were accompanying your mistress to America in an attempt to gather support and supplies for The Resistance, a burgeoning political movement aiming to protect small towns and villages from being taken over by the tyrannical Kingdom of Ren. While the Kingdom had only recently been established from the ruins of the old Vader Empire, King Ren and his army had already sown seeds of fear across Europe, and there were rumors that they were planning to expand their efforts into the Americas. Your mission was to put an end to their endeavours before the damage was too devastating.

As you followed Lady Organa up the steps and into the body of the massive ship, it was easy to forget the reason you were boarding in the first place. You’d never seen anything so magnificent in your life. Despite being a first class consort to a former princess, your life within The Resistance was modest. Even the corridors leading to your suite were nicer than any place you’d lived. Your jaw nearly dropped to the floor as you entered your room; your eyes almost bulged out of your head trying to take in every sight at once. Lady Organa noticed your incredulity and smiled, resting a hand on your arm.

“I’m glad you like it,” she laughed.

“Once again, I cannot thank you enough for letting me come along!” you replied.

“Well, it wasn’t like I had much of a choice. You are my most trusted companion and I know I couldn’t undertake this campaign without you. But not now. For the next week, as long as we’re on this ship, you’re free to enjoy yourself however you like.”

“But ma’am!”

“I insist,” she smiled

You embraced your mistress - really, she was more like a friend or a mother to you - before heading out to explore the boundless vessel.

****

After exploring for nearly an hour, your legs had grown tired, so you’d decided to rest in the sun on one of the lounge chairs of the First Class deck with one of your favorite books, a collection of short children’s tales. You were lost in the bliss of the ship, the sun, and the stories when a man’s voice broke your spell.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but notice what you’re reading. I love that book.”

You looked up to see a tall man, thin but handsome, with bright red hair and striking green eyes. He gave a tight but earnest smile before continuing. “I know they’re meant for children but still I find them quite charming.”

“Me too,” you replied. “The stories are sweet but the real enchantment is the-”

“-illustrations,” the two of you said in unison.

You closed your book to give the man your full attention and introduced yourself to him.

“A pleasure to meet you,” the man said, taking your hand and placing a kiss to your gloved knuckles. “Might I have the delight of accompanying you to the cafe for a snack?

“Are you sure you’d like to be seen with me?”

“Oh, why’s that?” he asked.

“Don’t let the attire fool you, I’m only a lady’s maid. My mistress is kind and gives me time off. I hold a first class ticket, but no status of my own.”

“Well that's no trouble at all, I've got status enough for the both of us. General Armitage Hux at your service.”

“General?”

“A meaningless title, really. All it's ever been good for is getting in high class establishments and wooing beautiful women,” he smiled and winked so subtly you might have missed it.

“Well one of those is certainly true; let's hope the other is as well. It would be my honour to accompany you, Armitage.”

****

Your orders were taken quickly by a waiter in the First Class cafe, then the two of you were left to make small talk.

“So what are you General of then, Armitage?” you asked.

“A small kingdom, off the coast of England... very small. I don't expect you to have heard of it.”

“A kingdom doesn't sound very small,” you pressed.

“It's not even a kingdom really, though he likes to think of it as one.”

“Who does?”

“The King.”

“Ahh,” you giggled.

“It's really.... I suppose more of a political party. We hold no power in political affairs. Yet. But we'd like to. That's why we're coming to America, a campaign attempt.” General Hux explained.

“That's ambitious for such a small kingdom.”

“I’m an ambitious man.”

“So it's your idea?”

“Oh yes, fortunately too. If King Ren had his way, we'd be at war with all of Europe by now.”

“King wh-”

"Two peach sorbets," the waiter interrupted, placing a glass bowl in front of each of them.

"Oh, thank you", said Hux, already dipping his spoon into the frozen treat. "I just love peach."

"Me too," you replied, almost forgetting what you'd been discussing the moment the sweet taste of sorbet hit her tongue. "It's my absolute favourite."

"Well there's two things we have already then: Beatrix Potter stories and peach sorbet."

The rest of the meal continued without any political talk. You spoke for hours, the chemistry between you sweeter than the sorbet. Time was lost in the swirling conversation covering such fascinating topics as other favorite children’s stories and whether or not that really was Dorothy Gibson sitting two tables away. You were so enthralled by his charisma and your compatibility, you could hardly think about the burning question in the back of your mind about exactly who the General served when his hand was in yours, leading you to the deck. The sunset reflected off the sweeping ocean, turning the sea the color of Armitage’s hair; you couldn’t decide which was more lovely to look at. Armitage made the decision for you, bringing a soft finger to your cheek.

“It's almost as beautiful as you,” he whispered, the breath of his words barely audible above the ship splitting the ocean beneath you. “I was afraid this was going to just be another tedious business trip, but you’ve already made it worthwhile. I’m glad I've met you.”

“And I, you,” you whispered back, turning your head towards him to find your faces only inches away.

His eyes were locked onto your lips, almost like he was willing them to meet with his. It took you very little time to give into the magnetism, leaning upwards as his arms wrapped around you, guiding the way. You remained in his grasp even when your lips parted. The sun was nearly gone beneath the horizon of the water.

“It's late,” you whispered into his cheek. 

“Could I meet you here again tomorrow?” he asked.

“I’d like that,” you replied, “very much.”

“In the meantime shall I walk you back to your room?”

The short walk was taken in silence, though it didn’t feel awkward. You paused at your door.

“Well, this is me.”

“I’ve got some business to attend to in the morning, but I’d like to take you to lunch.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” you replied.

Hux gave you one last kiss to the hand before departing for his own room, only turning back once to give you a grin when he saw you were still watching him go. Finally, as he turned a corner, you opened the door to your suite. Lady Organa was waiting inside on the bed, worry creased in her brow, but her eyes lit up when she saw you.

“My dear, how was your day?” she asked, standing to greet you.

“Oh madam,” you sighed blissfully, settling yourself onto a chair. “I’ve met the most wonderful man. We spoke for hours….. You know I’ve never been one for romantic endeavours but then I’ve never met someone who can hold a conversation like he could. Maybe it's just the beauty of the ocean but it all felt so, well, magical. I’m meeting him again tomorrow for lunch.” You closed your eyes and smiled at the thought of what tomorrow might bring.

Leia sighed and took your hand.

“I’m so very happy for you. But I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news.”

Your eyes shot open and you stared at her, waiting with bated breath for her next words.

“We’ve got our work cut out for us, it seems,” she said. “I’ve gotten word that King Ren has also sent some of his men on board this very ship to to attempt his takeover of the Americas earlier than we anticipated. I’m not sure who it is, but we need to keep a keen eye and ear out for anyone trying to spread his Ren’s creed to the other passengers. We can’t lose this war before we’ve even begun fighting it.”

You lowered your head, staring a hole into the carpet as realization sank over you, drowning you in the sharp chill of shock and disappointment. Your words came out a shaky whisper, wishing they didn’t need to be said but knowing it was right.

“Ma’am. I know who it is.”


	2. April 11th, 1912

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how many times can i describe the ocean as "beautiful"

“I don’t feel comfortable doing this,” you reiterated. But you knew what had to be done. 

After you revealed your suspicions to Lady Organa that the man you’d met the day before was likely the representative sent on the ship en route to America by King Ren, she immediately began devising a plan to figure out exactly what their intentions were, and to stop them before they got too far. This plan, as it came to fruition, involved you acting as though you had no involvement in the battle against the Kingdom of Ren in order to get close to the General and gather intel. While there’s nothing you wouldn’t do for Leia and The Resistance, it hurt you to know that the beautiful afternoon you’d had before had been spent with the enemy - and for some reason, against your better judgement, it hurt even more to know that the romantic feelings you’d felt budding for him would have to be squashed.

“I know,” Leia said, helping you into your dress. “You’re a good person, it's not in your nature to lie. But I appreciate you doing this for me. For us.”

“I understand how important this is.” Your voice lowered to a whisper. “But he seemed so kind.” 

Leia gave you a sad look.

“You mustn’t let that distract you. You know who he is, and what he fights for.”

“If you could meet him though… I just can’t imagine him to be the same man who’s slaughtered hundreds. He didn’t seem the type.”

“Neither did my son.” 

She had you there.

You sighed, looking down. Really, you knew better than to push this matter further. Lady Organa had been through enough tragedy in her life. When she had been your age, her own father had destroyed her kingdom in his rise to power, and now her son was attempting to follow in his footsteps. She couldn’t afford to lose another battle like this. Even though the prospect of going undercover was frightening to say the least, you know that with Leia as your mentor you could be strong enough.

“Remember,” she said, putting the final pin in your hair, “he can’t see us together. He surely knows who I am and will recognize my face. If he finds out who you are, he could hurt you.   
Or worse.”

“Worse?”

“He could do to us what we’re doing to him.”

With that, she sent you out the door to meet Armitage Hux for your lunch date.

****

You nearly forgot yourself as you emerged onto the deck, the seasalt air filling your lungs and the sun squinting your eyes. The sun made it easy to the bright red hair of your target, his back to you as he stared out onto the ocean, the churning water beneath the ship mirroring the unease in your stomach. This unease you wish you could blame on the innocent excitement of a second date, nerves lit up at the potential of magic and romance but instead were dulled with the knowledge of the truth behind your actions.

You swallowed hard in an attempt to regain your composure before approaching Hux. This is war, you reminded yourself, this is what you signed up for. And what did you really know about him anyways? One lovely evening with a man is enough for a date, but what did that envision of your future? What besides charismatic small talk could you say you knew his opinion on? Who’s to say that had this been a normal situation, the spark would have lasted, anyways? You emphasized this to yourself as you shook your nerves away and walked up, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. He jumped.

“Oh! My dear, you startled me!” he laughed.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized with a smile.

“It's alright. It’s so easy to get lost in thought out here. The ocean’s beauty can be distracting… much like yours.”

This was going to be hard. As a pink flush blossomed onto your cheeks, you thought to yourself that at least this predisposition would aid in convincing Hux that your feelings were genuine, though you had trouble convincing yourself of the opposite. As he stared into your eyes, you noticed how much they looked like the water around you, just as deep and hypnotizing. Yes, the beauty could be distracting.

Hux took your hand in his.

“I could stare at this view all day,” he said. “Especially with you here by my side. But perhaps if you’d like, we could take advantage of some of the amenities on board?”

“I don’t mind, as long as I get to talk to you”

“What do you wish to know?”

“Anything!” you replied, not quite yet wanting to give your intentions away. Although it would be easier on your heart to get this over and done with, gather your information, remind yourself that he was your enemy, secure a win for The Resistance and never have to subject yourself to his charm and beauty again, you knew a delicate mission like this would have to be prolonged, to your secret delight. 

“You can’t just say anything!” Armitage said with a chuckle. “Otherwise I’d probably just bore you to death with political blather.”

You tried not to look too optimistic at the prospect.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t mind,” you said. “Believe it or not, I find myself quite fascinated with that sort of thing.”

“Oh no, really I’d rather not. You don’t deserve to hear me go off on a tangent, not when we’ve only just met,” he smiled. 

“I promise, I wouldn’t think any different of you.” A lie. You knew once he confirmed his status as General of the Kingdom of Ren, once he proudly declared himself against everything you’d dedicated your life to, there was no way you could fall in love with him. You wished he’d just get it over with. 

“Not today, my darling. Let's not focus on the stress of my job now, instead let’s just enjoy each other’s company in the beauty of this ship, the sun, and the sea, and if tomorrow you decide you’re still willing to put up with me, I’ll tell you every boring detail of my military career.”

Yes, this would be harder than you thought.

****

How you wished this were your reality, that when you looped your arm in his, your actions were not guided by deceit. What harm could come of pretending? As he held a firm hand fast to your waist, you allowed yourself a guilty moment of imagining that this was all there was to it. A song on string quintet swaying the dining room, soft above the chatter of fellow passengers, clinking of glassware, and the beating of your own heart. You closed your eyes, willing away all thoughts of the war and the mission, at least for now. Leia would never have to know. 

Dusk had fallen over the ship, the passengers retreating one by one back to their rooms to end the day. You and Armitage remained still, hand in hand as the band finished their final song. You wondered how a man who held you so gently could be associated with the devastation wrought by Ren and his Kingdom. His fingers were soft, uncalloused by combat; his face was so young, so optimistic, the only indication of a soldier’s life a crinkle in his eye and a slightly sunken cheek. His voice as he whispered in your ear was gentle and kind, how could this be the very same voice that commanded the massacres of innocent villages. A small something in the back of your mind let you hope that maybe you’d misheard him the day before, that whoever Ren had really sent aboard Titanic was off on another deck, in another dining hall, and you were simply falling in love with someone you’d be able to keep.

“I’m afraid we’re closing for the evening.” 

A crew member's voice broke your train of thought, to your relief. You had an excuse to put a few inches of distance between Armitage and yourself. You nodded to the maître d', apologizing as you left hand in hand and stepped out into the hallway. Armitage stopped you with a gentle kiss on your lips.

“My darling,” he said. “This day has been so magnificent, I know you feel this too.”

“I do,” you whispered to him.

“If it's not too impetuous of me to suggest, I should like to spend every day of this voyage with you.”

You smiled coyly.

“And then you’ll tell me all about your boring political endeavours?”

Armitage laughed.

“Yes, I’d say you earned that,” he joked. “You’ve proven to me I’m worth your time.”

“And it was such hard work!” you quipped in return, guilt settling over you of both the truth and the irony of the situation.

You began the walk back to your cabin, silently, subtly falling into a routine already. As you approached the door, Armitage once again stopped you, taking your hand in his.

“We’ll meet once again at the deck where we first knew each other, where I interrupted your reading the gripping tale of Peter Rabbit.” He smiled, setting a delicate kiss to the corner of your mouth. “And then I’ll tell you anything you want to know about being General of the Kingdom of Ren.”

And with that he turned and left.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel rather disappointed in myself that this is not quite a testament to my love & knowledge of the Titanic. I’m also not very happy with the characterization and don’t feel like this was written to the best of my abilities as I somewhat rushed myself to get this out in time for the anniversary. Hopefully someday soon i’ll find the time to revise or revisit this au for the better <3
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this please check out my tumblr [here](https://tumblr.com/runhbo) & thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
